The Switch
by Codebreaker22
Summary: One encounter with a certain devil fruit user can sure put the Straw Hat Crew in a real tizzy! Especially our beloved Luffy and Zoro! What will happen when their bodies get switched? Find out by reading this fic! Zolu!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there everybody this is my second fic for One Piece so please easy on the comments got that!

Disclaimer: I swear to god and all the readers that I do not own One Piece...sadly

WARNING: YAOI, Cursing, all that good stuff you know how it goes. Don't likey go away NOW!

* * *

Everyone was set for the local market of a tiny island known for its bustling crowd filled streets. People of all sizes carried baskets filled with goods they bought and selling them for a higher price.  
Hollering sales people shoved items in passer-by's faces practically telling them to buy their products. And of course a certain straw hat wearing teen took the obvious bait and bought whatever he thought looked cool or edible.

"Luffy why in the world would you need a sock folder, you wear flip flops?!" Nami yelled waving the flimsy looking machine in the air.  
Another salesman approached them getting Luffy's attention. "Young man there!" The salesman exclaimed with his bushy mustache bouncing around."Would you like to be the first to try our product "Insta Afro"?"  
Almost instantly the gullible pirate's eyes turned into shining stars. "Afro?!" He yelled quickly scrambling to take hold of the product. In a swift movement Nami took hold of the red vest, stopping him in his tracks. "Oh no you don't!" She snapped at him."Im sorry we'll be going now!" She smiled at the salesman then turned dragging the now pouting Luffy back towards the others.

"But Nami I wanted that!" Luffy pouted looking like a stubborn child. She just glared at him continuing to drag the boy.  
Once they were all gathered everyone shared their plans. "Me and Franky are gonna head for the hardware and mechanics store!" Usopp grinned turning in which ever way that store was."Chopper and I are going to the bookstore for medical books!" Rodin said waving goodbye as they walked off."Pardon but Im going to look for some rosin for my bow goodbye Hohohohoho!" Brook said while skipping finally!"Im going to go shopping for clothes with Sanji!" Nami said planting her hand on her hips."You!" She yelled pointing at Luffy who was chowing down on some pork. "You'll be staying on the ship with Zoro until we get back you got that?!" This caught Zoro's attention."Buh But!" He tried to protest. She held up a slim finger in the air."No but's!"

With that she left with a love-struck Sanji trailing after her. The two boys turned and walked toward the sunny through the energetic island."This is all your fault!" Zoro mumbled through his teeth. Of course Luffy was oblivious and didn't hear a single word as he ran towards a food stand. "Ohhhhh! These look delicious!"

The green haired teen was already getting irritated with the raven. He firmly took hold of the red vest and pulled away from the food cart. "Idiot we have to get to the ship before someone jacks it got that?!" He yelled dragging the boy along again pouting.

It took the pair half an hour just to reach the sunny due to both's Level 0 of Sense of Direction. Zoro positioned himself on his back resting against the sides of the deck, while Luffy sat on the lion things head bored mindless.  
Suddenly a loud boom shook the sunny, surprising Zoro shitless. Puffs of smoke curled and shrouded the area the was hit only enabling a figure of a man. Soon the smoke cleared leaving the duo agape."What the?!"  
There on the deck emerged a towering man with spiky purple hair and a yellow tiny vest with red puffy pants and to top it all off has swirly glasses. This guy looked like he had some problems.

"Mugiwara Luffy and Roranoa Zoro your bounties are mine!" The crack-head smiled crazily preparing himself with a fighting stance. They've heard that before plenty of last time they checked the guy who said that apparently didn't achieve that due to um...you know the Mugiwara Pirates are not in jail smart one!

Both teens did so also, standing confidently in their usual fighting stances. Luffy's with one hand propped on his flexing arm and a wide footing. While with Zoro a sword in each hand and one in his mouth. One sword was angled closer to the enemy as a warning. And if someone were to look at them now they looked pretty damn intimidating.

"We'll see 'bout that!" Zoro smirked raising his swords above his head. With one fluent movement both boys attacked at the same time charging for the weirdo. "Oni Giri!(Demon Slash)!" "Gomu Gomu no Gattling Hammer!"  
The man suddenly appeared before both of the teens faces, his hands pressed on their foreheads. "Nice try boys! Good Luck cause I ate the Switch Switch fruit!"

Everything seemed it was in slow motion. "What?!" They both gasped. The man's devious smile widened.  
"Switch,"

It felt like tiny little shock waves were surging throughout their body's and exiting out from their fingertips. After a few agonizing seconds the tingling feeling stopped and the boys fell the the ground unconscious.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ughhhh!" Thought Zoro as he sat up from his resting position in the doctors quarters. A little reindeer came trotting up to him with a bowl of water. "How're you feeling Luffy?" He asked sweetly. Zoro raised an eyebrow. Luffy? What is this kid playing at? But instead of questioning it he gladly took the bowl of water.

Suddenly, a loud clang filled the room. "What's wrong Luffy?!" Chopper asked in a panicked tone. Zoro quickly ran to the bathroom built in he doctors quarter. He was sure he saw someone different in the reflection of the bowl of water. Was his mind playing games.

Apparently it wasn't. In the bathroom mirror instead of well trimmed green hair it was replaced by a messy mop of raven hair. And instead of his usual whiteish shirt he was wearing a red vest with shorts and sandals.  
He began to panic touching his face and trying to make the person in the mirror look like Roranao Zoro. When he pinched his cheek and brought his hand as far as his arm length would go he had confirmed it.  
He was transferred into Monkey D. Luffy's body!

A familiar voice hurriedly barged into the room. "Zoro I'm in your body what happened!" Luffy screamed running into the doctors quarters. "Oh boy this ought to be good!

* * *

A/N: Please Review and such. Also I hoped you liked it an wait for chapter 2 ok?


	2. Chapter 2

The Switch

A/N: Hey, people I have to ask you question. Okay you know how Luffy and Zoro switched uhhh doi?! Should I make the story longer and make other people switched too or should I just write it until they get switched back? It's up to you I mean your the reader after all! :) Oh and by the way to make it less confusing when I'm referring to Luffy think of him in Zoro's body and vice versa. Did that help? Or make it more confusing. : |

...

It really happened Roranoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy had switched bodies! Zoro raised "his" hand close to his face inspecting it from palm to knuckle like the answer to their problem was there. Sadly, it wasn't.

After Luffy's rude barge in, of course ALL of the other crew members had to see what the fuss was about. "Zoro! Zoro! We switched bodies isn't it awesome!" Luffy exclaimed as the two gazed at their own bodies. Suddenly, someone hit Luffy in the head creating a very large bump on the back of it.

"Baka! It's not awesome. Do you know how pissed I am right now?!" Nami exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the duo. As a matter of fact she did look pretty damn pissed. The crew members exchanged confused glances. What was she so mad about?

"Why do you sound so angry Hohohohohohoho?!" Brook asked not fazed at all. Her hands balled up into fists and a vein popped on her forehead. Now all the attention was on her. "Why am I angry hmm?" Nami said like the answer was obvious. "Why am I angry...IM ANGRY BECAUSE MY PRECIOUS TREASURE WAS ON THIS SHIP AND THESE TWO IDIOTS WERE FOOLING AROUND GETTING THEIR BODIES SWITCHED WHILE MY TREASURE COULD HAVE BEEN STOLEN!"

Sanji came rushing to her side wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Stupid Marimo stop making Nami-Swan cry!" This time it was Zoro turn to be pissed. "My fault how in world is it my fault?! This big fat guy ambushed us!" Zoro exclaimed stepping toward Sanji.

Luffy joined in to. "Yeah he was a legit fat guy weirdo!" Everything went silent and everybody sweat dropped. "Umm...Luffy I don't think a weirdo can be legit, or maybe that's possible what do you think?" Ussop asked turning to Robin. She smiled at how the crew was getting off topic. "Well, maybe I think I've read in a book somewhe–"

"ENOUGH FAT GUY MY ASS!" Nami screamed shoving Sanji so called loving embrace to the side. " You two–" she said pointing to Luffy and Zoro. They stiffened and looked her straight in the eye. "Find a way to get back to normal or else I will raise your debt by another thousand."

And with that she stalked off, with all of the other crew members following behind. Zoro's face had turn pale. He quickly grabbed Luffy by the shoulders and shook him crazily. "We gotta get our bodies back to the way hey were!"

Luffy's face twisted in a way that made Zoro step back. "Why are you making that face?" He asked backing away from Luffy.

"I need to take a wizz!" Luffy said shoving Zoro to the side and running to the restrooms.

XxxxIn the BathroomxxxxxxX

The Sunny's bathroom door swung open in haste. Luffy quickly opened a random stall then pulled down the green long pants forgetting to lock the door. A sigh left his mouth as he relieved himself of his fluids. Once he was done he looked down and his eyes widened. "Fuck! Zoro's huge!" He yelled aloud making the sound echo.

Curious, he cautiously wrapped his hand around the shaft making him shudder. 'I think Im doing this right?' While trying to sneak a midnight snack he saw Sanji doing this and he wanted to try it. Slowly, he started moving his hand in an up and down movement slicking his cock with pre-cum. Luffy's chest heaved for air as he pumped faster and faster. "Whats happening?"His tanned skin felt like it was on fire and sweat trickled down his temple as he circled his thumb over the tip and over the slit.

A creak of the door startled Luffy stopping him in mid-pump. He turned to see who entered the bathroom.

"Oh hey Zoro!" Luffy smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The Switch 3

A/N: Hello again :) Im still trying to finish chapter 4 for Childlike Innocence so please be patient I need to get my motivation up *has motivation face on* Anyway, please tell me if I should make this story longer with more people switched or make it end it when they switch back ok?

...

Emerald eyes widened as he got a sight full of smiles and a hand around HIS cock. "Zoro why are you staring at me like that?" Luffy questioned not even fazed by his first mates presence. He pulled his pants up like any NORMAL person would when someone sees them doing THAT in first glance. Then again Luffy wasn't normal.

The color seemed to drain out of his face as his brain processed the events that happened in a matter of seconds. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO MY BODY?!" Zoro grabbed Luffy's shoulders shaking him around crazily. Comic swirls replaced his usually small irises as he tried to talk with his world spinning. "I saw...ughh Sanji...whoa doing it," Luffy slurred his head wobbling in random directions.

Anger soon replaced the swordsman's embarrassment. Ooh when he sees that Sanji he's gonna give it to him. Suddenly, Luffy cupped the bulge in Zoro's jean shorts making him inhale sharply. "Luffy what are you doing?!" He gasped as his captain kept on rubbing his hand on the same spot. "Hahaha your hard here to huh?" Luffy said slowly gliding his hands on the now tight fabric.

His face flushed even more and he started shaking with pleasure. His breaths became more erratic and a thin layer of sweat was felt on his slightly tanned skin. "Take hah off my pants Luffy~ahhh!" The captain smiled and gladly obeyed, sliding the shorts off with ease revealing "Zoro's" hard penis dripping with pre-cum. Quickly getting to work a hand grips his dick tightly squeezing it causing more of the white liquid flow from the tip. "Ahhh Luffy!" He cried arching of the floor a little. Unconsciously Luffy licked his lips as Zoro writhed and trembled under touch. (A/N:Sorry but Luffy can never be Seme for me) Trying drain more of those sweet moans from the other he teasingly pumped his shaft slowly.

The swordsman bucked his hips up in attempt to go faster and get more much needed friction. Which it worked VERY well I should say. This drove Luffy over the edge his head swiftly plummeted down and his tongue flicked out of its wet cavern.

First, he teasingly encircled the tip running along the slit and mopping all the flowing liquid. Zoro's dick twitched at the new advancement in pleasure. "Nghh!" Then, he slowly lapped the shaft with his salvia getting it slicker and slicker by the minute. Once again the raven's breathing went erratic. It's like Luffy knew just where to touch and to lick. Well, it is HIS body after all.

To finish it all off he engulfed Zoro's throbbing dick in his mouth slowly bobbing up and down. Everytime his mouth reached to the tip of his cock he gave a good lick or suck. His cock twitched inside the others mouth signaling he was almost there. "Im coming!" They both yelled. After one last suck he sprayed his warm fluid into Luffy's mouth making a white mess in his mouth. Even without anyone touching him Luffy had came in his pants.

After their ministrations Zoro beckoned they'd get dressed before someone else walks into the bathroom. Right when they were zipping up their pants Ussop came rushing into the bathroom.

"You guys a weird dude is on deck he has purple hair and a weird out fit I think his pickn' a fight with us!" Ussop yelled at them well more like a plea for help.

Both Zoro and Luffy exchanged glances and ran out the bathroom and to the deck.

...

A/N: Sorry got lazy and didn't want to continue the chapter so yeah. Review? ;)


End file.
